In particular, in the case of electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, this can increase the efficiency of the energy which is necessary to operate the vehicle. The motor vehicles which are described here have two, four or more wheels. These can be distributed between 1, 2 or more axles.
German Laid-Open Patent Application DE 10 2010 041 544 A1 describes a driver assistance system for consumption-controlled driving, wherein route data of the section of route ahead is evaluated. If a situation arises ahead in which driving is occurring at a relatively low speed, a deceleration instruction is displayed to the driver. Operating strategies and, in particular, the recuperation operating mode according to the route ahead can be set as a further result.
Although the method described above basically permits the recovery of braking energy, there is, with respect to the scarcity of resources owing to rising energy prices, the need for solutions with which the degree of efficiency can be improved further. Furthermore, despite the use of systems which permit a higher degree of efficiency, it would be desirable without the operation of the recuperation brake leading to a reduction in the driving stability.